


Serviceman podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Series: Serviceman podfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, PrettyArbitrary, Totally consensual!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you dare look down your nose at John Watson for his service. He's proud to be an army omega. You'll never know how good he has it.</p><p>(100% non-problematically consensual and non-angst-ridden omegaverse. Because I could.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serviceman podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serviceman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447354) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



Length: 7 minutes 6 seconds  
Size: 6.5MB

[Listen on SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/lapotter/serviceman-prettyarbitrary)  
[Download from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ms8jbt8qxlr9qjl/Serviceman%20-%20PrettyArbitrary.mp3)


End file.
